This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for controlling wellbore pressure during drilling processes. More specifically, this disclosure relates to rotating control devices for use in hydrocarbon recovery operations that can withstand high wellbore pressures while maintaining sealed engagement with a rotating tubular.
Rotating control devices generally include an annular sealing member that is supported within a rotating inner body and a stationary outer body. Hydraulic pressure is applied to the annular sealing member to effectuate a seal against a wellbore tubular that is disposed within the rotating control device. The sealing member and the inner body, which is rotatably supported on bearings coupled to the outer body, rotate with the wellbore tubular. In this manner, rotating control devices allow for elevated wellbore pressure to be maintained while the wellbore tubular is rotated, enabling activities such as underbalanced drilling.
Under their normal operating conditions, rotating control devices are often subjected to high pressure and rotational speeds during operation. Therefore, the rotating components and the bearings that support the components have to be designed to handle these loads. As components begin to wear or are damaged, operation of the rotating control device will be effected and drilling operations will eventually have to be suspended to allow for maintenance or replacement of worn components.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for rotating control devices that overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.